Martin Finnegan
Rapture |combattype =Wintry Houdini Splicer |gender =Male |height = |hair =Brown |eyes =Brown |affiliation=Sander Cohen (Formerly) |game =''BioShock'' BioShock: Rapture |actor =Ken LevineKen Levine on Twitter }} Martin Finnegan is a potent Houdini Splicer held prisoner by Sander Cohen in the Frozen Tunnel to Poseidon Plaza in Rapture. He is one of four men Cohen assigns Jack to kill and photograph to complete his "masterpiece" in Fort Frolic. History When Finnegan met Cohen in Marseilles in 1937, he admired Cohen's paintings. Cohen, by comparison, claims to have simply "admired his… carriage." An artist in his own right, Finnegan quickly fell in with Cohen, even traveling with him to Rapture. In the underwater city, he held the much sought-after position of one of Cohen's disciples. When Cohen closed Fort Frolic to the public, Finnegan was one of the many people who became trapped inside. While the other prisoners panicked and began fighting each other, Finnegan began scavenging any Plasmid and Gene Tonics he could find. Now spliced to the point of becoming "The Iceman," he took over the tunnel connecting the Atrium to Poseidon Plaza.Martin Finnegan's Audio Diary: The Iceman Cometh From there, he froze other Splicers in dramatic poses, and prepared for a fight against Cohen himself. ''BioShock'' As Jack is sent on his mission, he must face off against Finnegan before he can enter the plaza. By the time he reaches the tunnel, it has been entirely frozen over. A threatening message addressed to Cohen can be found next to one of Finnegan's victims. Upon entering a small area connected to the tunnel, Jack is frozen by Finnegan, who already has a pose picked out for him. Luckily, Jack thaws, but now must pick Finnegan out in his room of frozen Splicers and kill him. Battle Strategy Head down the Frozen Tunnel, thawing the corpse from the ceiling and the Audio Diary from the wall as you go. As you enter the frozen tunnel, Finnegan freezes Jack temporarily and threatens to turn him into an ice sculpture. Shortly afterwards, Jack will thaw out, and the battle begins. Finnegan starts the battle by posing as one of his ice sculptures. When the player approaches him, he will attack. Finnegan fights like a Houdini Splicer, except that he shoots ice blasts instead of fireballs. The Incinerate! Plasmid is a good weapon in this battle, but antipersonnel ammo also proves quite effective, as will a bolt from the Crossbow (If the player has managed to get some Incendiary Bolts before heading into the frozen tunnel, then those would work even better). In fact, a single head shot with the Crossbow (or Anti-Personnel Pistol Round) will finish him, even on Hard difficulty. The best strategy is to aim for his head while he is still posing, and one will not have to fight him at all. Another strategy involves grabbing the gas tank in the northwest corner of the freezer with Telekinesis and hurling it at Finnegan the moment he reveals himself. Additionally, the player can thaw out the frozen Splicers in the room. They have a grudge against Finnegan, since he has kept them frozen for his own amusement, so they will instantly attack him upon thawing, though once Finnegan dies, the thawed Splicers turn their attention toward the player. A quick and easy way to deal with Finnegan is to pick him out of the frozen Splicers and hit him in the chest with a bolt from the Crossbow, which should kill him instantly. Proximity Mines also work well. After killing Finnegan, search his body for Frozen Field, and then take his photograph to be placed in Sander Cohen's Quadtych. A recommendation is to take advantage of the controlled situation to maximize use of the Research Camera by dealing with all the other Splicers first. Audio Diary ''BioShock'' *Fort Frolic **The Iceman Cometh Quotes The following are phrases that Martin Finnegan says in BioShock. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Scripted Dialogue (vo_s_4_po_wrongidea) *"I can see your breath!" (vo_s_4_po_stayaway) *"Guess the old grape finally sent someone!" (vo_s_4_po_welcomerapture) *"Son of a bitch left me to freeze…" (vo_s_4_po_niceguy) *"I've got a pose all picked out for you…" Combat Dialogue Attack in General (vo_S_4_Finn_challenge_common) *"Bastard!" *"This one's for the fruit!" Berserk (vo_S_4_Finn_berserk) *"You got any hear that?" *"What do you say to me?" Using a Health Station (vo_S_4_Finn_healing) *"Ooohh… yeah… so much better… so much better…" *"Ooohh… yeah, yeah… that's the stuff…" *"Oh… yeah… much better… so much… better…" Sees the Player Die (vo_S_4_Finn_seestargetdie) *"I like the shape of this one. It'll go so well with the others." Sees the Player Fleeing (vo_S_4_Finn_seestargetflee) *"Get over here!" *"Tell… Sander… I'm coming for him!" *"Come back, you shit!" Lost Sight of the Player (vo_S_4_Finn_noLOS) *"Goddamn it!" *"Goddammit, I'll get that son of a bitch." Videos Behind the Scenes *Finnegan's Audio Diary references The Iceman Cometh, a 1939 play written by American playwright Eugene O'Neill.The Iceman Cometh (Paperback) on GoodReads *It is notable that upon killing Martin Finnegan, every frozen Splicer in the room will shatter immediately. This is most easily seen when the player kills him while he is still posing. To find him, look for the Splicer posing with the bird mask. *Finnegan uses a retextured "Toasty" model. References de:Martin Finnegan fr:Martin Finnegan it:Martin Finnegan ru:Мартин Финнеган es:Martin Finnegan Category:Splicers Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock Enemies Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters